Tweet, Tweet
by CoachLover18
Summary: Gracie gets a tweet and Max wants to know what a tweet is. He soon finds himself sending tweets, or 'teets' as he says, of his own. Will be connected to MySpace Love if continued. R&R please!  :


**So I got this idea awhile ago and decided to make it a spin off of my other story MySpace Love.**

**Whether or not this stays a oneshot is up to you guys and the feedback I get on this (:  
>I hope you like it! (: I also might do a Facebook story that won't be a spin off of MySpace Love.<strong>

**Disclaimer: All I own are the ideas in my head.**

**Since Fanfiction won't let me use the at symbol I have to put 'at'...just pretend it's the at symbol.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was a typical day in the Sheffield household; Fran was in the kitchen with Niles gossiping over Ben and Jerry's, CC was out on the terrace going over contracts, and Max was working hard at his desk. Well actually he was checking his MySpace.<p>

'Ooo five new messages!'

Max was in the middle of reading a long message from Sylvia when Grace walked in typing away on her phone.

She looked up at him, "Hey dad, can I go over Chelsea's house?"

Max was about to grant her permission, when suddenly her phone made a funny noise.

Curious Max asked, "What was that?"

"Oh someone just tweeted me."

"They did what to you?" He took it the wrong way.

"Tweeted me...you know on Twitter?"

"What the bloody hell is a tweeter?"

"A twitter, dad..." Gracie showed her father the tweet on her phone. "It's where you post messages so you're followers can see them and even respond...and you can follow other people and see their tweets. There's also a way to tweet directly to others by using the 'at' button."

Max was still a little confused, "What are followers?"

"You know how you have friends on MySpace?" Max nodded. "Well it's kinda like that except you don't have to request the person...or really know them actually."

Max was listening to Gracie explain all about Twitter intently...he was becoming more and more interested in this Twitter site.

"So can I go over to Chelsea's now?" Gracie asked again after explaining Twitter.

Max smiled at Gracie, "Of course you can." She thanked her dad and left the office.

'Now to get one of these Twitters...'

After an hour and a half of figuring out how to get an account, setting it up, and learning the language of the site; he already had a few followers and was following a few people. He found his children on twitter and decided to follow all three. He even decided to follow Andrew Lloyd Webber.

Now for my first teet!" Max for some reason thought they were called 'teets' instead of tweets.

MaxSheffield: Working on a play that is sure to beat out any of 'at'AndrewLloydWebber's and will run even longer than Cats!

Max smiled at his first 'teet'.

'I'm going to like this site." Max decided to tweet a little bit more before getting back to, well actually it's more like starting, his work.

MaxSheffield: 'at'AndrewLloydWebber My play's gonna be better than yours!

MaxSheffield: I love teeting!

GracieSheffield13: 'at'MaxShefield That's tweeting, Dad...

MaxSheffield: Sorry I meant I LOVE Tweeting!

'I wonder if I can get the rest of the gang to join Twitter too...'

Max then continued to tweet. He also decided to Tweet Brighton and Maggie too.

GracieSheffield13: I think I made a huge mistake...smh...

LadiesMan10: 'at'GracieSheffield13 ._. You showed him twitter didn't you...

Maggpie18: 'at'GracieSheffield13 He won't stop tweeting me...I blame you...

MaxSheffield: 'at'LadiesMan10 How do I get a cool display name?

Max eventually found it out on his own.

'Hmmmmm what should my name be? Oh I got it!'

SmexyMaxSheff: 'at'LadiesMan10 oh never mind I figured it out. Hey I'm getting pretty good at this!

LadiesMan10: Oh god...'at'GracieSheffield13 and 'at'Maggpie18 did you see his name...

SmexyMaxSheff: 'at'Maggpie18 Hello Darling isn't this fun?

Maggpie18: 'at'LadiesMan10 I did...it's disturbing...

Maggpie18: 'at'GracieSheffield13 smh at you...

GracieSheffield13: 'at'Maggpie18 and 'at'LadiesMan10 he wanted to know what a Tweet was...how was I supposed to know he'd get a Twitter?

SmexyMaxSheff: I shall tweet everyday from now on! And I will beat 'at'AndrewLloydWebber!

SmexyMaxSheff: 'at'LadiesMan10 do you still need that ointment for that rash of yours?

LadiesMan10: 'at'SmexyMaxSheff Dad!

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R Please (:<strong>


End file.
